1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to medical devices and more specifically to a device for removal of veins from body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patients undergoing cardiac or lower extremity bypass usually require saphenous vein harvesting. This is performed under anesthesia by making multiple incisions from the groin down to the lower part of the leg. Some physicians prefer a single long incision over the saphenous vein. However, complications from this approach are well documented in medical literature. Pain, swelling, infection under large skin flaps and more importantly, skin necrosis are just to name a few. Long hospital stay predisposes patients to pulmonary infections and thrombophlebitis. Many law suits arise from these complications. It is estimated that the complications add over 2 billion dollars to health care costs annually. A device which can accomplish the task of removing the desired veins without causing these complications will help patients.
In a typical case of stripping of unwanted varicose veins of legs, the saphenous vein is stripped by using External or internal stripper. Both procedures are usually performed at a hospital under anesthesia. Patients are left with multiple large unsightly incisions in their legs and also an undesirable and aesthetically repugnant cosmetic outcome. Pain and damage to the saphenous nerve are also a common occurrence.
Balloon dissecting instrument described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,734 are too complex, expensive and would require major anesthesia. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,858 a trocar system is disclosed to remove unwanted veins by simultaneously rotation and suction of these veins through multiple small incisions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,104 an elongated tube is used using invagination technique. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,357 a technique is disclosed for removal of the veins using multiple incisions and sutures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,745 discloses an intravenous electrode for vein ablation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,168 describes a needle device to remove veins through multiple incisions.